Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to the field of display technology, and more particularly to a digital-to-analog conversion circuit, a method thereof, and a display apparatus.
Active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) displays have advantages such as very light weight, wide viewing angle, low power consumption, fast response, and natural color. In an AMOLD display system, the column driver circuit converts a digital image signal into a corresponding analog signal and provides it directly to an OLED pixel array. Each column driver circuit includes hundreds or even thousands of digital-to-analog converters (DACs). Therefore, the area of the DAC has a large influence on the area of the entire column driver circuit.
With developments in display technology, requirements on the performance of the DAC in the display have increased, resulting in a complex DAC structure and a large occupied area of chips.